fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Destruction of Master Vile
It had been mere hours since Master Vile had activated the Orb of Doom, turning back time and turning the Power Rangers into kids. It had made everyone else younger as well. The six Rangers, now kids, had been unable to contact Zordon or Alpha 5 and now the city was in a panic. Angel Grove had never experienced anything like this! Meanwhile, back in the Command Center, Zordon and Alpha could only watch. Zordon never thought he’d see the day when the Orb of Doom was ultimately used. Even though he had always believed the good would always triumph over evil, he was actually beginning to have doubts. Not that you could tell it by the look on his face. “Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi!” screamed Alpha. “Is there nothing we can do, Zordon?” Suddenly, an idea came to Zordon. “ALPHA, DO WE STILL HAVE THE MOLECULAR DESCRAMBLER FROM WHEN LORD ZEDD USED THE ROCK OF TIME?” Zordon asked in his loud, booming voice. “Hold on, I’ll see,” said Alpha. A few minutes later, he said, “I found it! And it’s still fully functional!” “EXCELLENT. NOW LOCATE THE YOUNG RANGERS AND TELEPORT THEM TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY.” “Right away, Zordon,” Alpha said as he got to work. The six kids were now alone in the park. They were sitting down, feeling defeated like they never had before. “What do we do now?” asked young Katherine. “What do we do?” said young Tommy. “We can’t morph, we can’t contact Alpha or Zordon. There’s nothing we can do. I’d say the Power Rangers are finished.” But then all six shot away in their respective Ranger colors. They then landed in the Command Center, surprised. “Alpha!” said young Aisha. “Zordon!” exclaimed young Billy. “The Orb of Doom,” began young Adam, “it. . .” “I KNOW,” interrupted Zordon. “MASTER VILE HAS TURNED BACK TIME AND REVERSED THE EARTH’S NATURAL COURSE.” “But what can we do?” asked young Rocky. “IF ALPHA CAN RESTORE YOU TO YOUR PROPER AGES, YOUR POWERS SHOULD BE FULLY RESTORED.” “I just hope it works,” said Alpha. He then began to run the molecular descrambler across the Rangers’ bodies. Sure enough, it worked. “All right, it worked!” said Adam. “We’re back!” said Katherine (or Kat, as most preferred to call her). “RANGERS,” said Zordon, “YOU MUST GO TO WHERE MASTER VILE PLACED THE ORB OF DOOM. ONCE YOU GET THERE, YOU MUST SIPHON THE ENERGY FROM YOUR MORPHERS TO WHERE THE ORB OF DOOM WAS PLACED. IT WAS DESTROYED WHEN IT WAS ACTIVATED, BUT WE’RE STILL PICKING UP ITS ENERGY SIGNAL.” “We’re on it, Zordon,” said Tommy. “It’s Morphin’ time!” “WHITE RANGER POWER!” yelled Tommy. “BLACK RANGER POWER!” yelled Adam. “PINK RANGER POWER!” yelled Kat. “BLUE RANGER POWER!” yelled Billy. “YELLOW RANGER POWER!” yelled Aisha. “RED RANGER POWER!” yelled Rocky. Once morphed, the six Rangers teleported to just north of Angel Grove, where the Orb of Doom had been placed. “This is the spot,” said Billy. “Alright, guys. Let’s do it!” said Tommy. “Right!” the other Rangers said in unison. They formed a circle around where the Orb of Doom had been placed. They held out their arms and their fingers touched. Energy from their morphers, which were placed on their belts, began to siphon into the ground. Then, the energy exploded out of the ground, knocking the Rangers aside. It began to spread all around the world, restoring everyone and everything to its rightful state. On the moon, Rita Repulsa witnessed the whole thing through her telescope. “Daddy!” Rita cried. “The Rangers are back. And they’re reversing the Orb of Doom’s effects!” “What?” yelled Master Vile angrily. He looked through the telescope and saw that what Rita said was true. “Curses!” he yelled. “Those Rangers will regret having ever defied me!” He then teleported out of moon palace toward earth. Tommy picked himself off the ground and asked, “Is everybody alright?” The others all mumbled various words saying they were okay. Tommy’s communicator then sounded. “Go ahead, Zordon.” “RANGERS, THE ORB OF DOOM’S EFFECTS HAVE BEEN REVERSED. EVERYTHING IS BACK TO NORMAL.” “All right!” yelled Aisha. “We did it!” said Rocky. But then, lightning flashed across the sky. Master Vile then appeared in giant size. “Rangers, prepare to meet your doom!” “I don’t think so!” said a voice. It was Ninjor. He leaped down from his cloud in giant battle mode and knocked down Master Vile. The Rangers then yelled, “We need Ninja and Shogunzord Power, now!” The Ninjazords appeared and formed the Ninja Megafalconzord. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha occupied it. “Ninja Megafalconzord, power up!” The Shogunzords then formed the Shogun Megazord with Tommy, Kat, and Billy in it. “Shogun Megazord, power up!” The battle then began as Master Vile knocked down Ninjor, then shot down the Shogun Megazord with his wand. The Ninja Megafalconzord landed a punch on Master Vile, but he got back up and shot it with his wand. The battle continued for several minutes, as Ninjor and the two Megazords kept trying to overpower Vile. But somehow, Vile always managed to knock them away, or knock them back down. Vile said, “You can never defeat pure evil!” “Oh, yes we can!” said Ninjor. He then merged himself with Master Vile. The part of the Vile-Ninjor monster that was Ninjor said, “Rangers, destroy me! Now!” “We can’t kill you!” protested Kat. Adam then said, “If we do that, we’ll lose access to the Ninjazords!” “And then the Temple of Power will be in danger!” Aisha added. “No!” said Ninjor. “As long as the Falconzord is in your possession, you will always have the Ninjazords. And the Temple of Power will still be protected by my spirit. Do it now!” Finally, Tommy said, “Let’s do it!” With that, the Ninja Megafalconzord fired its missiles at the Vile-Ninjor monster, causing him to drop to his knees and moan in pain. Tommy, Kat, and Billy then yelled, “Shogun Megazord Fire Saber, activate, now!” The Fire Saber then sliced through the Vile-Ninjor monster, causing him to fall face-first to the ground. The monster’s essence then went up into the sky and exploded. At the moon palace, Rita yelled, “No! Daddy!” “Ah, give it a rest,” said Lord Zedd. “But, Zeddy,” Rita protested, “They destroyed my father!” “Well, at least now we can worry about the Rangers without him getting in the way!” Zedd said. “Don’t you dare speak of my father that way!” yelled Rita. They continued to argue. Later on, the six Rangers were at the Youth Center sitting at their usual table. “This is certainly a birthday I’ll never forget,” Kat said. “I’ll say,” agreed Rocky. “I’m just glad it had a happy ending.” “I wish we didn’t have to destroy Ninjor,” said Billy. “But at least now, Master Vile’s gone.” “Yeah,” added Tommy. “But we still have Rita and Zed to worry about.” “Well, I don’t want to worry about them right now,” said Kat. “I’m just happy that I enjoyed my first birthday in America.” “It’s not over yet,” said Adam. “Ernie!” Aisha called. Ernie and some of the other Youth Center employees came out holding a birthday cake. They and the other Rangers sang, “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Katherine. Happy birthday to you!” Kat smiled as they sang. And when they were finished, she happily blew out the candles. Category:Fan Fiction